Running
by RenaMakoto2012
Summary: Mikita is part fox. What adventures await her once she starts school? find out! Chapter 10 is now up! But be warned, I will not update and post chapter 11 until I get at least 3 reviews on ch.10
1. Chapter 1

_**`Running. No turning back. Help me. These were the only thoughts going through my head at the moment. Run. Run away from here. Suddenly in front of me there was a dark road, and a dark, gentle looking figure in the distance. As I get closer he disappears, and is gone. This is how my story begins.'**_

Beeping. Loud annoying beeping. Make it stop already! I kept repeating this in my head as I lay in bed trying to fall asleep all over again. Finally I throw a pillow at the alarm clock next to my bed.

"Finally! Silence at last! *mumbled words* Now I can sleep again." Sighs with relief.

My name is Mikita Haruta. I'm not your average 16 year old. I'm actually part fox. Tail, ears, the whole package. When I get angry my ears and tails pop out, but if I stay calm then I can easily hide them. Only thing I can't hide is my teeth which are just somewhat sharper than a normal humans teeth. Life works out for me pretty well even though I'm considered a freak by some people. I'm finally forcing myself to go to school and get a job before people get suspicious of me. Only problem with school is I hate getting up earlier than I have to. The only thing that REALLY makes me stand out is the fact that I have long, wavy, silver hair. My eyes are also very noticeable, they are a very deep reddish color, almost like blood.

~alright time for a narrator to join in! ~

The beeping wouldn't quit. Mikita just laid there in bed listening to the beeping of the alarm. It had started all over again. As she lay there dozing in and out of sleep she has visions of the same reoccurring nightmare of her past. The visions shock her so bad that she screams and sits up, wide awake, trying to catch her breath. Once she calms down she looks at the clock to see what time it is. 5:54a.m. Mikita lays down and tries to go back to bed, but after 20 minutes of laying there she finally gets up and goes to the kitchen to get some breakfast. In the middle of looking through the fridge, pantry, cabinets, ect, she gives up and decides to go to the little convenience store just down the street, she throws on a red tank top and a black pleated skirt and some black ballet flats and runs out the door and to the store.

~Walking in the doors of the 24 hour convenience store~

As Mikita walks in the front doors the cashier looks up. The cashier here happens to be her good friend Ren who, like Mikita, was part animal, only he is part wolf. As soon as Ren sees Mikita he turns into a little chibi type person with dog (wolf) ears and tail and pounces on Mikita full force, knocking her to the ground.

"M.I.K.I.T.A!" yells Ren as he pounces on her.

"Get off of me you perverted dog!" yells Mikita in response.

At that Ren gets up and sits on her back and won't move.

*spoken in an irritated tone mixed with some growling.* "Get your fat ass off of me!" yells Mikita as she struggles and twists and turns under Ren until finally he gets up off her and jumps back behind the cash register.

*puppy dog face* "You're not happy to see me?" whines Ren.

Mikita of course ignores him and grabs some melon bread and walks to the register to pay. While she's paying for the food she senses something sinister walk in the doors behind her. When she turns around there's no one there. Shocked, she just stands there staring at the doors for a long period of time.

"Mikita? Did you zone out or something?" asked Ren curiously as he collected the money off the counter.

"Huh? Oh, sorry I guess I just kinda zoned out for a minute there." Mikita said shakily. In the meantime she continued to look at the doors and watched carefully for anything suspicious. "I'm gonna head home now. I'll see you later Ren." She says as she walks out the door and back towards her apartment. As she's running she hears footsteps following closely behind her. Startled by this she stops dead in her tracks, and turns to look behind her, only to find that there is nothing there. Scared, she starts to run and when she hears the footsteps again she jumps straight up and onto a low branch on a tree and from there she jumps on top of a cement barrier and runs along it quickly. When she gets close enough to her apartment she jumps down from the cement barrier and walks quietly up to her apartment, careful not to be seen. As she walks into her apartment she takes off her shoes and plops down right in front of the door and four words are spoken. "Today I start school."

~20 minutes later~

Mikita stands in her room and reluctantly puts on her new school uniform, which consists of a black pleated skirt, a white button up shirt, a black vest, and a green and yellow tie or ribbon. Mikita just stands there and looks at herself in the full length mirror, horrified with the school uniform. "Damn. I hate wearing short skirts like this!" yells Mikita as she gets her boots on and rushes out the door. As she is walking down the street she notices Ren walking just a little ahead of her, she runs in order to catch up to him. Once she gets close enough she jumps a little off the ground and towards Ren and smacks him really hard in the middle of his back.

"Gah! Mikita what the hell was that for?" yells Ren as he regains his balance from being hit. "Whoa! Your-"

"SAY IT AND DIE A SLOW PAINFUL DEATH." Says Mikita as she tries to stay calm.

"Fine." *walks away* "you're wearing a skirt." Whispers Ren as he walks away.

Mikitas' ears pop out and perk up. "I'm going to kill you. Get back here you bastard!" yells Mikita as she runs after him. By the time she catches up to him they are already at the school gates. Both stop to catch their breathes.

"I am not looking forward to this. Can I go home now?" says Mikita angrily.

"N.O.P.E." said Ren as he dragged her into the school building.

"Let me go you bastard!" yelled Mikita as she was dragged down the hallway towards her and Rens' class. In the midst of her kicking and screaming she manages to kick Ren in the shin, causing him to let her go. As soon as she has the chance she runs, fast. As soon as she gets far enough away from Ren she turns a corner, not watching where she's going, and runs straight into someone. There's a scream. A thud. The the next thing you know both Mikita and the unknown person are laying on the floor after their collision. Mikita is the first to sit up. She sits there and rubs her forehead.

"Owwww!" she complains. "That hurt like hell!" When she stops rubbing her forehead she looks at her hand and sees a little blood. Right as she's about to scream a hand covers her mouth. When she turns her head she notices that the hand belongs to the person she ran into. A boy about her age, maybe a little older, is crouched down next to her. Mikita just sits there staring at him like a freak.

"Hellooo? You okay?" asked the boy.

Mikita continued to just stare at him.

'He has such pretty yellow-green eyes. . .AH! What am I thinking? No. no. no. I have to stop these ridiculous thoughts!' Mikita screamed in her mind. In the meantime the boy just sat there staring at Mikita with a confused look on his face.

The boy in the meantime says only one word.

"Ears." He says as he points towards Makita's ears.

"Ahhhhh!" Screams Mikita as she slowly backs away from him. Scared of what might happen she quickly covers her ears with her hands and sits all curled up, knees to her chest, forehead resting on her knees, almost in the shape of a ball. She just sits there, shivering, shaking, scared of what might happen. Tears form in the corners of her eyes. As she starts silently crying she feels a hand rest on top of her head. Slowly she looks up and sees the boys' face just inches from her face, she sits there staring, when suddenly a tear escapes her eye and slides down her cheek, leaving a wet trail.

In a calm soothing voice the boy says, "I'm not gonna hurt you or freak out or anything. Just calm down. Everything will be fine." As he finishes saying this a warm smile forms on his mouth.

~~To be continued~~

Okay guys I have finished the first chapter of Running. I figured I would try to take a new approach to my stories and this is how its turned out so far. Give me some feedback please! Ummm I don't know what else to say so I'll say thanks in advance for reading my story!


	2. Chapter 2

~Chapter 2~

Suddenly Out of nowhere Ren comes running down the hall. When he notices the boy next to Mikita and sees her ears are popped out he runs faster towards the two.

"What the hell did you do to Mikita!" yells Ren as he runs up to the Ren raises his fist and is about to punch the guy Mikita gets in between the two. Rens' fist stops just short of Mikitas' face.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? I could have seriously hurt you!" yells Ren all freaked out.

"Don't touch him. He's not bad, trust me I know." Says Mikita calmly. She just stands there in between the two boys. Everything is silent until the boy finally says something.

"I didn't do anything to her I swear." Said the boy timidly. "My name is Ryo."

Suddenly Mikita realizes her ears and tail are still showing. Embarrassed, she runs off down the hall leaving the Ren and Ryo behind.

"Mikita! Wait!" yells Ren but just as he is about to go after her Ryo grabs his arm.

"Let her go calm down a little before you go and talk to her." Says Ryo calmly.

Ren just stands there, staring off in the direction Mikita went running. The two boys stand there for a few moments until Ryo turns and walks away.

"Where are you going?" asked Ren impatiently.

"Back to class, where else?" replies Ryo sarcastically. As he starts to walk away Ren grabs the back of his shirt and throws him up against a wall. Before Ryo can say anything Ren gets up close and whispers warningly.

"Don't get to cocky. You better be careful next time you come near Mikita 'cuz I'll be close by." Ren whispers to him.

~Gotta go get Mikita back in the story!~

Meanwhile, while the two boys are "talking" Mikita is sitting in the bathroom with the door locked until she can calm down and hide her ears and tail. After about 10 minutes she finally calms down enough and walks out of the bathroom. She looks at the time and realizes she has missed her first class, panicked she starts to runs towards her class. She stops right in front of the classroom door and just stands there in order to catch her breath. After a moment she reluctantly walks into the room.

"Oh! You must be the new student that is joining us today! Welcome." Says the oddly happy woman (Teacher).

"Uh hi?" says Mikita confused.

"Why don't you introduce yourself." Says the teacher.

"Do I have to?" asked Mikita.

The teacher just stands there for a second, confused. Finally she introduces Mikita without warning.

'I hate this teacher already' Mikita thought to herself. Meanwhile she just stands there and looks around the room and at all the people while the teacher, her name is evidently Ms. Mitsuki. While looking around she suddenly sees the boy she ran into in the hallway earlier. Shock instantly consumes her. She stands there and stares at him. Suddenly he looks up and they lock eyes for a matter of seconds, then Mikita quickly looks away in embarrassment. Finally Ms. Mitsuki stops talking long enough to assign a seat for Mikita.

"You will sit…AH! Over next to Ryo!" Says Ms. Mitsuki.

Mikita shoots a glare at her then walks, well more like stalks, to her seat and sits down in the seat and immediately slouches down in the chair.

'I wanna go home.' Thought Mikita. Without thinking she looked over to her left at Ryo. Suddenly Ryo looks right over at her. Startled, Mikita turns immediately towards the window (note- Mikita sits right next to the windows in the last row of desks, with Ryo sitting right next to her, the windows are on her left and Ryo is on her right.) and stares outside at the cherry blossom tree in the school yard. After a few seconds she realizes Ryo is still looking at her. Right as she is about to look up the teacher screams and that catches everyone's attention. Mikita looks up to see a simple bee flying around Ms. Mitsukis' head.

"You've **_GOT_** to be kidding me. I'll handle this teach." Said Mikita as she got up from her seat. Slowly she walked over towards the teacher, and swatted the bee with her hand. "There. It's dead. Happy?" stated Mikita in an irritated voice. After the little incident the day goes by relatively fast. Before Mikita realizes it, its time for lunch. Almost like on cue, Ren comes waltzing into the room, snatches Mikita, and walks down the hall, dragging a screaming Mikita behind him. All of a sudden Ren gets distracted, giving Mikita a chance to get free and run like hell. As she's running she finds a stair case and immediately turns and runs up the stairs. Once she gets close enough to the top she stops running and casually walks the rest of the way up, not knowing what awaited her. Suddenly she saw a door leading outside somewhere. She hurried up the stairs towards the door, only to hesitate as she reached for the door knob. As she opened the door she was greeted by a huge gust of fresh air. Slowly she walked outside, only to find there was no one else there. Relieved she revealed her ears and tail, careful not to be seen, and walked towards the fence that surrounded the edge of the roof. Suddenly there was a huge gust of wind, and it blew Mikitas' skirt up dangerously high. Immediately she grabs it and holds it down against her legs. She looks around to make sure no one saw. After a few minutes she decides to sit down and relax. She just sits there and stares at the clouds in the sky for what feels like hours, but is really only about 10 minutes.

"I wish I could just stay like this for the rest of my life." Says Mikita solemnly to herself. As she says this she doesn't hear the door open. Without realizing it Ryo walks onto the roof as well and looks around, only to see Mikita laying on the roof and relaxing, much like he was planning on doing. He quietly sits down beside her and sighs. Mikitas' eyes fly open as she hears him sigh. Immediately she jumps up and runs a few feet away from him.

"W-what are you doing up here?" she yells, obviously startled.

"I was gonna ask you the same thing." Ryo says quietly, trying not to startle her more.

Mikita just stands there for a moment when she suddenly realizes her tail and ears are showing. Scared, she quickly ducks around a corner and into the shadows.

"Wait! It's okay!" says Ryo as he gets closer to Mikita. But before he can get too close she quickly gets further away from where Ryo is.

"Please, don't come any closer. I don't want you to see me like this." Mikita whispers. She looks away and starts to walk away in the shadows when suddenly Ryo grabs her wrist, pulling her towards him, and he pulls her into a gentle hug. At this sudden kind gesture Mikita starts to cry. This is the first time someone has acted kind to her after seeing her true self.

'**_Sitting here. Crying. No one has ever been this kind after learning what I really am. I suddenly don't feel as scared anymore.'_**

After a few minutes Mikita finally stops crying. Now she has a whole new problem on her hands.

"Mikita? Why won't you look at me?" Asked Ryo curiously.

Mikita refuses to look up and only shakes her head furiously.

"Come on, just look at me, tell me what's wrong."

"No way in hell! I'm not gonna look up."

"Then just tell me what's wrong then. You don't have to look up if you don't want to."

"Nevermind! I'm leaving! I better get back to class!" yells Mikita as she gets up and quickly runs towards the door to go back inside. Before she runs down the stairs she looks back at Ryo. "If you know what's good for you, you'll stay away from me." Mikita says warningly before she rushes down the stairs and back to her class. Ryo sits there. Stunned at what Mikita just said.

~End of chapter 2~

Ok so I had **_LOTS_** of trouble with this one. I had it all done and my damn mini had to go and delete **_EVERYTHING_** so this has been done for about a week. Leave reviews please! Tell me if you think I should continue with this story. Again hope you all like it ^_^ Let me know what you think of it!


	3. Chapter 3

~Chapter 3~

The rest of the day went by in sort of a daze for Mikita. For the rest of the day she refused to look towards Ryo, even going as far as to ignore him when he would try to talk to her. As soon as the final bell rang, Mikita hurried out of the classroom and towards the main doors of the school, trying to get away from Ryo as fast as possible. She ran out of the school yard and down the sidewalk, not even looking back to see if Ren or Ryo are following her. As she nears her apartment she uses her agile abilities, a.k.a. her fox-like abilities, and jumped up onto the brick wall next to the apartment building. She quickly jumped up to the level her apartment was on and stealthily entered her apartment, careful not to be seen by anyone.

Hours pass and she realizes Ren didn't come looking for her, somewhat worried she changes out of her school uniform and into a red plaid skirt, about to the middle of her thighs in length, black leggings and a black v-neck tank top. As soon as she was done changing she rushed out the door towards the convenience store. As she runs down the street towards the store she turns a corner and before she realizes what happened she ran straight past Ryo. Startled, she just keeps running, too scared to look back. In no time at all Mikita makes it to the convenience store. As she walks in the door she sees Ren in the back of the store restocking the shelves.

"Ren! There you are." Says Mikita relieved. Just as she says this Ryo comes walking in the doors of the convenience store as well. Mikita looks back and sees him and immediately runs to the bathroom to hide.

"Mikita! Please stop this. Stop running away from me every chance you get. It's my own decision to get close to you. I don't care what other people say, I'm not going to just leave you alone."

At this statement Mikita hesitantly walks out of the restroom. For a few moments she just stares at the floor. When she finally looks up she is shocked by what she sees. Ryo is standing there with the gentlest smile she has ever witnessed. Shocked and slightly embarrassed she quickly apologizes for being so self centered and hurriedly ran towards the door and rushed home.

"She's a very "interesting" person." States Ryo as he watches her leave.

The next morning Mikita didn't feel like getting up out of bed. She laid in bed for no more than 10 minutes before Ren found the spare key and let himself into her apartment. Before she could stop him he jumped into her room and jumped right onto her bed, causing the bed to bounce and the end result was Mikita ending up face planting the floor, with a huge thud.

"What the hell is your problem?" yells Mikita while rubbing her face.

"You didn't show up in time to walk to school so I thought I would come find you and make sure you were all right." Replies Ren worriedly.

"Well I'm fine so don't come over here and knock me right off my bed."

"I was worried about! Am I not allowed to worry about you! You're like my younger sister, if anything happened to you then I would never be able to forgive myself."

"Ugh! Give me a minute to put my uniform on."

"Yay! I'll be waiting outside Mikita." Says Ren happily as he walks out the door.

Mikita hurriedly throws on her uniform, forgetting her neck tie and vest, and rushes out the door to meet up with Ren. When they meet back up outside they both run as fast as they can (using the speed of fox and wolf) and make it to school just barely in time to rush into class before the final bell rings. As they both sit down in their respective seats Mikita, without realizing it, looks over towards Ryo and sees that for once he isn't looking over her way. She sits, staring for what seems like forever, and before she realizes what she's doing Ryo looks right and her and is startled. Embarrassed, Mikita quickly looks down at the open book on her desk and acts like she's reading as to not look flustered. In the middle of class while Mikita is taking notes a little piece of paper flies onto her desk. She jumps a little, picks up the note, and looks up to see who threw it. Suddenly her eyes catch Ryo acting oddly innocent. Immediately he knows it's him. Without the teacher looking back she unfolds the little piece of paper and reads what is written.

~note to Mikita~

_Hey Mikita._

_Please stop ignoring me._

_I don't want this to happen. I don't want to stop talking to you. I want to help you and protect you. So please hear me out. I want to talk to you during lunch. Meet me on the roof._

After reading the note Mikita looks quickly over towards Ryo only to see him turn quickly to face the front board again. The whole rest of the class Mikita can't concentrate and gets yelled at many times by the teacher. In no time the bell rings, dismissing everyone for lunch. Mikita rushes out of the classroom before Ren can drag her away and hurries up to the roof where she is supposed to meet up with Ryo. As she runs down the hall towards the staircase she passes someone strange right by her, startled by the strange aura and scent the person gave off, Mikita quickly turns to see who she passed by just then. When she looks all she sees is a girl with long jet black hair. Partially scared Mikita continues to run towards the stairs and up to the roof. When She finally gets up to the roof she notices Ryo isn't there yet. While she waits for him she sits over by the fence and lets her hair slowly blow in the wind. Suddenly she hears the door open, and when she turns she sees not Ryo, but the girl with the black hair. Startled, Mikita stands up quickly and stares at the girl.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Mikita curiously.

"You don't need to know that yet." Replied the girl.

"And why the hell not."

"It is not important at the time. You'll find out soon enough."

"What are you doing up here anyway?" yelled Mikita angrily.

"I was trying to see you for what you really are. A demon." The girl practically spat out the word "demon".  
>At the last remark the girl walks to the door and heads back down the stairs. As soon as the girl walks through the door, Ryo comes walking through onto the roof.<p>

"You came. I'm so glad." Said Ryo excitedly.

"Did you just pass a strange girl on the stairs on your way up?" asked Mikita frantically.

"No, why? Was someone up here with you?"

"Nevermind. Anyway, why do you want to talk so badly?"

"Please stop ignoring me. It hurts. It's painful beyond belief. Why are you doing this to me?"

Shocked Mikita can only say, "I don't know okay!"

"Just calm down. Please, I'm not going to just ignore you you know! I'm not going to act like nothing has happened. I know what you are, I've seen the real you. Why can't you just accept that I don't care what you are! No matter what I'm going to stay near you and protect you."

At this point Mikita is completely speechless. In other words she is just standing there like a statue. Without thinking she tries to run away and go back downstairs, but before she gets far Ryo grabs her wrist and pulls her back towards him. Suddenly out of nowhere he holds her against a wall, one hand on both sides of her head, and whispers to her.

"Stop running. It's not going to work. I'll catch you no matter where you run off to. I'm not going to let you escape me that easily. I think I'm falling for you." As soon as those last six words escape his mouth he gets completely red in the face and rushes down the stairs. Mikita slumps down the wall and sits on the ground in pure shock. Did she just hear what she thinks she heard?

~Ch.3 end~

Hurray! I got chapter 3 done! Again comments are welcome! I'd also like feedback and stuff like that! ^_^ I've been working hard on this chapter and thank god it got done without any problems. *sigh* Anyway, I hope you enjoy. Until next time! Bye-Bye.


	4. Chapter 4

~Chapter 4~

It's been almost an hour since Mikita talked to Ryo and she is still sitting on the roof in complete shock.

"Did he really say what I think he said?" Mikita says to herself quietly. "GAH! Dammit! Dammit! Dammit! This isn't helping my situation any!" Yells Mikita as she sits in the shadows on the roof. Suddenly she hears the door open again. Scared, she quickly hides on the side of the little storage room on the roof. As she stays hidden and watched she notices the girl with the long black hair step onto the roof. Quietly Mikita sat, crouched down, listening intently to see if the girl was going to say anything. In the midst of peeking at the girl and giant winged figure drops from the sky and onto the roof in front of her. Suddenly the girl starts speaking and Mikita strains her ears to listen to the conversation.

"What is it now Alec? Have you found anything out about that girl?" said the girl in a demonic tone.

"I'm afraid not Miss. I've been watching her for sometime and I still have no leads to whether she really is a demon fox or not. I'm terribly sorry Madame Noriko." Replied Alec.

As soon as she heard her name she froze and stayed hidden behind the storage room. Shaky and scared she covers her ears so she doesn't have to listen to anymore. As quickly as the two had come to the building, they left, leaving Mikita all by herself on the roof. She waits a few moments and then rushes back to her class, not even scared to get yelled at by her teacher.

Before long school is let out for the day. Mikita zones out and stays sitting in her seat, if it weren't for Ryo coming over to her she probably would have been sitting there for another 20 minutes.

"Okay. What happened?" asked Ryo firmly.

"Nothing! It's nothing you need to worry about." At this Mikita looks away from Ryo, regretting not telling him.

"Tell me, please. Don't try to face problems on your own."

"How can I not! I've been alone most of my life. I try to keep people out of my problems."

"You don't have to do that anymore. Any problems you have, I can help you with them. Maybe not like Ren can, but I can try with all my might to do something to help you."

"Why do you even care about me so much. I'm just a demon. I'm not meant to be around people like you. This isn't where I belong. I'm just an outcast meant to live separate from everyone else. It's been like back when I was little and it's like that now too. Why can't you just understand that!"

Both of them grow silent, not knowing what to say to one another now. After a few moments of silence Mikita can't take anymore and rushes away from Ryo, unable to look at his face, and makes a quick decision to leave early and go home. As she rushes to the school gates the administrator there tries to stop her, but before he can grab her she jumps and climbs up and over the fence. Shocked, the man just stands there, jaw to the floor, and watches as Mikita gives the peace sign and jumps to the ground on the other side of the gate. Before anyone else sees her, Mikita runs through back ways and across fences to get home with a minimal amount of people seeing her. Before long she hears footsteps behind her, following her at the same pace. She quickly jumps up and onto a fence and then into a tree right above the fence. She watches quietly as the same girl from the roof, Noriko, runs right by the tree, looking for her. Startled by the close encounter Mikita decides to go to the park to hide instead of running straight home. After running a few blocks she finally reaches the park. Not knowing what to do with herself while she's there she walks quietly over to the swings and sits. Slowly she swings, back and forth, loving the feeling of wind through her hair. She closes her eyes and relaxes while she's on the swing. Out of nowhere she feels hand gently push her, causing her to swing higher than before. A little flustered she looks behind her to see Ryo, behind her, gently pushing her. A little startled, she almost falls off the swing, but regains her balance before she falls. Ryo in the meantime has a solemn look on his face. Almost embarrassed she quickly looks away. Ryo continues to push her for a few more minutes. Without her realizing it Ryo stops pushing her, stands behind her for a moment, and then he quietly wraps his arms around her. Mikita jumps, startled by his sudden embrace. She starts to turn around to face him, but he stops her about halfway.

"Don't turn around. You're being followed. It's a man and he looks rather suspicious. He's been hiding just beyond the tree line for a while now. I figured if I were here then he would leave, but he's still there. You are going to go to my apartment, it'll be safer for you if you don't go home to your own apartment until he's gone. It's for your own safety. Now come on, let's go." At that Ryo lets go of her and smiles. He holds out his hand for her to take.

"Okay." Is all that Mikita can manage to say before she takes his hand and they start walking away towards his apartment. On the way to Ryo's apartment Mikita notices him looking behind them every few moments to see if the man is still following them, and sure enough he is. Ryo starts to walk faster, practically dragging Mikita behind him. Before long they come to a very high class apartment complex. They both stop walking for a second and Ryo notices her just staring at the building in awe.

"What's wrong? Let me guess, you're surprised I live in such a nice place, right?" Says Ryo in a cocky voice.

Embarrassed, she quickly replies, stuttering the whole time. "N-no! D-don't be stupid. W-why would I be surprised about something like that." Trying to act cool, it's not working very well.

Ryo just laughs and walks towards the apartments' front doors that lead into the lobby. Hesitating a moment Mikita runs to catch up with him. As she gets close to the doors Ryo carefully reaches by her and opens the door for her. Surprised by this kind gesture Mikita blushes and quickly rushes past Ryo and into the building, hoping Ryo didn't see. Mikita stands in the lobby waiting for Ryo and when he comes up to her he takes her hand and leads her to the elevator and once in he pushes the button, causing the elevator to jolt as it carries them up. Mikita stumbles and bumps into Ryo. She quickly moves back away from him, hoping that she isn't blushing. The elevator in the meantime reaches the designated floor and jolts to a stop, Mikita barely manages not to stumble again. Ryo walks off the elevator with Mikita following closely behind him.

"Well, this is where I live. Like it?" Ryo says as he opens the door that leads into the apartment room.

"Don't be so cocky. It's just an apartment, nothing special." Mikita replies, obviously irritated with him at the moment. Before she can say anything else Ryo takes her hand and leads her to a room.

"W-why did you take me here?" Mikita yells.

"You're going to stay overnight, it's safer that way. This is my bed, you can sleep here for now. I'll take the couch, no big deal." Replies Ryo sweetly.

"But it's your bed! You should sleep in your own bed, I'll take the couch! I'm fine with it I do it all the time when I stay the night with Ren."

"You're taking the bed. No arguing, got it?"

Startled by him practically ordering her to take the bed she manages to only nod her head.

"So what am I going to sleep in? My uniform?" she says sarcastically.

"I'll go get you some clothes from my neighbor, I'm sure she won't mind." Replies Ryo as he heads towards the door to go talk to his neighbor. Mikita takes this chance to look through Ryos' room a little bit before he returns. As she's looking around she finds a sketch book, with a torn cover and worn out pages, and opens it up to look inside. She gasps at what she finds in the book. As she's looking through the pictures Ryo has drawn in there. All the sketches are of her, whether she's in her uniform or in the kimono that she wore when she first arrived in this world, he has her on every page of the book. Suddenly she hears the door open and close, she quickly puts the book back where it was and jumps and sits on the bed, only to bounce and fall right back off. She hits the floor and makes a huge noise. Ryo comes rushing in the room to find her on her butt on the floor.

"What the hell did you do." Asks Ryo with a blank stare on his face (kinda like this - -_-').

"Well…umm…I kinda wanted to take a look out the window and then I ran back to be the bed and jumped and landed just fine but bounced right back off and onto the floor." Making it up as she goes.

"Okay? Anyway my neighbor wants to meet you. She's really nice and she's willing to give you some of her old clothes no problem! Come on she said to come over right away." Before he even finishes talking he grabs Mikita's hand and leads her out of the room towards the door. Once out of the apartment they walk directly next door to the neighbors' apartment room. Ryo knocks on the door and a few seconds later a very young woman opens the door.

"So this must be that girl you were telling me about. Hmm? She's even prettier than you mentioned!" She laughs as she says the last part.

"Yuuki! I told you not to talk that around her." Replies Ryo, obviously embarrassed.

"You must be Mikita. It's nice to meet you, as you heard my name is Yuuki. Ryo has lived next to me for almost 2 years now. I hear you're in need of some clothes. Come on inside and I'll help you find some clothes that fit." Yuuki says to Mikita to help her feel not as nervous around her.

"What size clothes do you wear?" Yuuki eagerly asks Mikita. "You probably need unmentionables too right? What's your cup size?" As she asks this she stands behind Mikita and reaches around and gropes her chest. It takes a second for Mikita to register what is happening, but when she does she screams as loud as possible.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" yells Mikita as loud as she can.

Without warning Ryo comes barging into the room. He walks in at a bad moment though. He comes in to see Mikita laying on her back with Yuuki on top of her groping Mikita's' chest.

"I'll just leave you 2 alone…" Says Ryo as he walks out the room.

"Wait! Don't leave me alone with this handsy freak!" Yells Mikita.

"Fine. I'll stay in the room, but I'm not gonna be here the whole time. Got it?"

"Got it!" Says Mikita with a big sigh of relief.

"Alright let's get you some clothes to wear Miki." Says Yuuki cheerfully.

"Don't call me that. I hate that name." Mikita spits back at Yuuki.

Yuuki doesn't answer and just continues to look through her clothes for something for Mikita can wear. As Yuuki is looking through her clothes Mikita just stands there and stares at her. Yuuki has long ,straight, blonde hair, a curvy figure, and a big chest compared to Mikita and her small chest. Suddenly Yuuki turns around and gets right in Mikitas' face.

"I found the perfect outfit for you! It'll suit your personality perfectly!" Giggles Yuuki as she hands Mikita the clothes. As if impatient, Yuuki quickly shoves Mikita into the bathroom so she can change into the cute outfit.

~Ch.4 end~

Alrighty got Ch.4 done ;) getting ready to start working on Ch.5. Woohoo! Not much to say about this chapter other than I hope you enjoyed it! Anyway Ill update soon. Bai-Bai.


	5. Chapter 5

~Ch.5~

"I'm not coming out in this outfit!" Yells Mikita through the door.

"You do realize that the door locks from the outside right? I can come in anytime I want." Warns Yuuki menacingly.

Pure silence. Then suddenly the door begins to open very slowly. Mikita pokes her head out, face completely red.

"Do I have to come out wearing this outfit?" whispers Mikita.

Yuuki grabs Mikitas' hand. "Of course you do." An evil glare forms on Yuukis' face.

Suddenly Mikita is dragged out of the bathroom. She is wearing an adorable outfit, a purple tank top with a little tan button up jacket over it, a jeans skirt, thigh high black socks, and white mary jane shoes. Ryo looks at her as she stands there trying to pull her skirt and make it longer, the whole time she's doing this her face is a deep red shade. Ryo just stands there and stares at her and has a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Doesn't she look absolutely adorable?" Asks Yuuki in a hyper voice.

"I really don't like this outfit! Don't you have something else I can wear?" Mikita asks frantically.

"I have a yukata if you're interested."

"That's better than this outfit. What does it look like?"

"It's a deep blue with yellow an silver flowers on it and its length goes to right below your knees. I've only worn it once, a big chest never works with yukatas, but you have a small chest so it should work just fine."

At the last remark Mikita snaps and tries to tackle Yuuki to the ground, but before she can do so Ryo grabs her and tries to hold her back. It is a very hard task though. While Mikita is struggling Yuuki rushes into the other room and grabs the yukata and rushes back into the room with it.

"Here, put this on!" Yuuki yells at Mikita as if nothing happened. Mikita in the meantime walks over in front of the full length mirror that's in the room and does different poses trying to make her chest look a little bigger, unfortunately nothing works. Yuuki walks back in the room to find Mikita looking at herself in the mirror.

"I found the yukata!" Yuuki yells enthusiastically.

Mikita jumps, not realizing Yuuki has walked back into the room. "Do I have to wear that?" Mikita groans.

"Yes, now let's go get you changed!"

"Wait! I think I probably shouldn't wear that!"

"Why not?"

"Uhh…because it's so nice, I wouldn't want to ruin it."

"You can keep it."

At the last remark Yuuki hurriedly shoves Mikita in the bathroom so she can change into the yukata.

"She'll look so beautiful in that yukata." Yuuki says, followed by a squeal. About 10 minutes later Mikita opens the door a crack.

"I sorta don't want to come out-"Before she can finish her sentence Yuuki drags her out of the bathroom. Mikita stands there in the hallway, face as red as can be, and stares at both Yuuki and Ryo. Yuuki stands there and looks between the two and gets an evil smirk on her face. Without either of the two realizing it she walks up behind Mikita and as "gently" as possible she pushes Mikita towards Ryo. Mikita of course trips and falls onto Ryo, which catches him off guard and they both fall, which leads to Mikita laying on top of Ryo. She lifts her head up off Ryos' chest only to come face to face with him. She notices he isn't looking at her and so she looks down, only to find her yukata slightly open in the front, revealing some of her bra. Mikita quickly jumps off Ryo and readjusts the front of the yukata. Embarrassed she gets up and rushes towards the door, not even bothering to grab shoes, and gets out of the apartment as quickly as possible.

"Mikita wait!" yells Ryo as he rushes out of the apartment after her.

"I knew I could bring those two closer together. I knew if she ran then he would too." Yuuki states as she watches Ryo run after Mikita through her window.

Meanwhile Mikita is running as fast as she can, which isn't very fast thanks to the yukata. Ryo in the meantime is right behind her and catching up fast.

"Mikita, calm down! I swear I didn't see anything!" Ryo yells, obviously running out of breath to talk.

"Just stay away from me." Just then Mikita stopped running. Ryo stops just a few steps away from her.

"Why won't you trust me. I swear to you, I will never turn my back on you. I will be here to support you for as long as I live. Mikita, I love you." There is nothing but a serious look on Ryos' face.

Mikita stares at Ryo almost like if she looks away he would disappear. She's too shocked to say anything and by the way Ryo is looking at her she can tell he understands her shock. Suddenly in a nearby alley there is a huge explosion. Mikita and Ryo quickly look in the direction of the explosion and see smoke and debris flying in all directions. A huge chunk of the building next to the alley comes flying towards Mikita and Ryo. With quick thinking Ryo jumps towards Mikita and tackles her to the ground, making sure she doesn't get hit with debris. Mikita is laying with her stomach on the ground and Ryo laying on top of her, protecting her. Mikita looks up at him, shocked that he would risk his life for her.

"What the hell were you thinking? You could've gotten seriously hurt!" yells Mikita angrily at Ryo.

"I just wanted to make sure you were safe. I've watched you for as long as I can remember. From when you were just a simple white fox wondering the woods to where you were a kindred spirit watching from the edge of the forest. Your kimono from back then was beautiful. I remember I would go and sit and watch you without you noticing me. I'd wish for you to look over and see me, but then I thought I might frighten you so I would just hide more and more each time." Ryo explains as he is perched over Mikita, eyes closed, reliving the precious memory.

Mikita just lies there, trying to remember the person she was back then. "How many years have you been watching me?" she whispers quietly.

Before Ryo could respond a huge shadow looms over the two, blanketing them in darkness. Mikita and Ryo quickly look up to see the winged man from before. Before either of them could react the man quickly grabs Mikita by her hair and picks her up and away from Ryo. Mikita screams in pain as the man drags her away.

"Mikita! Wait let her go!" yells Ryo as he chases after the two.

"Ryo! Help!" Yells Mikita a she's being dragged towards the alley. As the man rounds the corner Mikita catches a glimpse of the dark haired girl from before. Noriko. Suddenly, Mikita is throw forward, tripping and falling onto the ground right in front of Noriko. She looks up and is suddenly eye to eye with Noriko. Startled, she jumps back a steps from Noriko.

"I knew you would show up here sooner or later. I'm going to expose you for what you really are. A demon!" Explains Noriko as she stares down at Mikita. Scared by what Noriko announces Mikita gets up and tries to run away, but fails as she is grabbed by the same man from before.

"Chain her up over in the "special" area over there." Demands Noriko as she points off to the side of the alley. Within seconds the man drags Mikita over to the side and chains her up to a "T" shaped wooden structure about as tall as Mikita. Without hesitation the man chains Mikita up to the contraption in a matter of seconds, so fast that she doesn't have time to fight back. Suddenly electricity shoots through her whole body, causing her to scream once more. Out of nowhere her clothes change and shift and she is back in her original kimono, her ears and tail are exposed immediately, and she stares in disbelief at Noriko, who in return glares menacingly at Mikita.

"This is the end of you." States Noriko as she changes and transforms into her original form.

~Ch.5 end~

Hooray! I got ch.5 done! XD after minor writers block I managed to get this complete. Thanks to whoever decides that they like my story!


	6. Chapter 6

~Ch.6~

Smoke surrounds Noriko, causing her true form to be revealed. As the smoke clears Norikos' new form can be clearly seen. She is in a shrine maiden type outfit, hair is in a high ponytail, and she is holding a giant staff with a knife blade at the end of it.

"This is where you meet your end. Prepare to atone to your sins! Now die beast!" yells Noriko as she charges towards Mikita.

_**A single scream. A scream of pain. Then nothing but silence. **_

Thoughts run through Mikitas' head, at first slowly then suddenly she can't stop thinking of memories. Without any control Mikitas' fox instincts kick in and she breaks out of the chains that are binding her. She remembers the pain, the suffering, that she endured all through the years. From when she was bullied as a little girl to where she was looked down upon by the other fox spirits. All the pain and suffering made her grow stronger. She looked over at Noriko menacingly and before Noriko can get her bearings back Mikita rushes towards her, claws extended. Before Mikita reaches Noriko the man that chained her up blocks her way.

"Get out of my way!" yells Mikita as she rushes towards the man. Before she can get too close to the man she is tackled to the ground by Ryo.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Ryo angrily yells at Mikita. Suddenly terrified she gets up and rushes away from the whole scene, leaving Ryo kneeling on the ground and Noriko off to the side almost dead.

As she's running, Mikita suddenly senses someone nearby. As she's running along she looks over and notices a girl about her age is running right alongside her. Startled she trips and almost falls, causing the other girl to start laughing.

"What's so funny!" yells Mikita, trying to wipe her tears from earlier away.

"Why are you running around town looking like _that_?" asks the girl. At this remark Mikita looks down and realizes why the girl said that. Mikita is still in her original yukata, now all ripped and torn all over, ears and tail still showing, and barefoot. She jumps, covering herself so that nothing embarrassing (ie. Bra, stomach, chest, ect.) is showing. The girl in the meantime shrugs off the jacket she was wearing and reluctantly hands it over to Mikita.

"Here. Where this, it'll cover you up for the most part." States the girl looking in the other direction while holding out the jacket for Mikita to take. With a sigh of relief Mikita hastily puts on the jacket and zips it up.

"Thank you so much. You're a life saver! I'm sorry, I never caught your name."

"My name is Yui. Nice to meet 'cha!" said the girl as she stuck out her hand for Mikita to shake.

"Why are you following me?" asked Mikita as she takes Yuis' hand.

"You looked like you were in trouble so I thought I would see what was wrong."

"Well I'm fine, thanks. Now if you'll excuse me I need to get away from here."

"Wait! I need to ask you something!"

"Um, what do you need to know?"

"Why do you have ears and a tail?"

Scared of being found out she quickly thinks of a way to get out of the odd situation. "Well I really should be going, meet me at the park tomorrow afternoon around 3 or so and I'll give you back your jacket. See ya!" yells Mikita as she ran away. Yui in the meantime just stands here confused and watches as Mikita rushes down the sidewalk.

"What the hell just happened?" Yui whispered quietly to herself.

~Back to where Ryo is at~

Meanwhile Ryo is still kneeling in the same spot as before, still looking in the direction Mikita ran off. Suddenly someone punches him across the face, causing him to fly a few feet back. As he looks up he sees Ren standing there, with a single tear falling from his eye. Before he can say anything Ren yells at him.

"You dumbass! What are you doing sitting here while Mikita is off on her own? Go after her already you idiot!" yells Ren as he stands there panting, since he had to run 4 blocks over from the convenience store.

As he listens to Ren he realizes how stupid he was to let Mikita run off on her own like that.

"I'll go to her now. And Ren?"

"Hm? What."

"Thanks. If you hadn't shown up I'd still be sitting there." At this he runs off in the same direction as Mikita.

"Baka." Whispers Ren as he watches Ryo run off after Mikita.

Not too far down the street Ryo realizes the park is coming up. He stops at the gate for a moment before heading towards the playground. As he nears the little dome structure he stops and listens. Suddenly he hears the sound of someone crying. Mikita to be more exact. He ducks down and looks inside the little structure and notices Mikita sitting with her knees tucked close to her chest and her face resting on her knees while she cries. Quietly as possible he sneaks in and sits across from Mikita. Without realizing what he is doing he leans forward a gently kisses the top of Mikitas' head.

"Baka." Whispers Ryo as he leans in and gently hugs Mikita close.

"What are you doing here…" whispers Mikita as she shakily wraps her arms around Ryo.

"I came to find you. I was really worried about you you know. I've been looking all over for you."

"Why didn't you just leave me be? I'm a monster aren't I?"

Ryo quickly grabs Mikitas' shoulders and pushes her away so that she is face to face with him. "Don't you ever say that again. You are nowhere close to a monster. To me you're just a normal girl. I love you and I'll always be here to help and protect you."

"I'm not as great as you make me seem. Didn't you see what happened to me earlier? My true self came out. I couldn't control it!"

Before she could say anything else she is gently pulled into Ryo's warm embrace. With tears running down her cheeks she wraps her arms around Ryo once again and cries her heart out.

~A little while later~

"Okay, now that you've calmed down let's head home." Ryo whispers as he extends a hand to help Mikita up off the ground. After a few moments he notices she isn't taking his hand and has no intention of getting up. "What's wrong?"

"Um…I kinda can't stand up…" Mikita states, obviously embarrassed.

Before she can say anything else Ryo crouches down in front of her with his back facing her.

"Hop on, I'll carry you home."Ryo says as he turns his head to face her.

Hesitantly she looks at him for a moment, then gently climbs onto his back and wraps her arms loosely around his neck. After a moment Ryo stands up slowly and hooks his arms around Mikitas' legs so that she won't fall off. Mikita of course gasps as he touches her legs, but calms down moments later. As the two are walking Mikita carefully tucked her tail under the edge of her kimono and flattened her ears against her head for the time being. Since it was dark it was easy to hide them. As they are walking Mikita slowly starts to get sleepy, obviously warn out from all the events from the past few hours. Slowly she drifts off to sleep, her grip around Ryo's neck loosens slightly and her tail comes untucked. By the time the two get back to Mikitas' apartment she is fast asleep. Ryo notices this so he decides to just take her back to his apartment instead. Not long after that Ryo enters his apartment quietly as to not wake the sleeping girl on his back. He takes her to his room and gently lays her down on his bed. He quietly covers her with the bed sheet. Careful as to not wake her he gently kisses her forehead and walks out of the room.

~A few hours later~

Mikita slowly starts to toss and turn in the bed, slowly she opens her eyes and sits up in bed. Suddenly she realizes she's not in her own apartment. She starts to look around franticly before looking down and seeing Ryo asleep beside her. A thousand thoughts rush through her mind before she blushes, jumps back, and falls backwards off the bed causing a loud thump. As soon as she hit the floor Ryo immediately woke up. He looked around before settling his eyes on Mikita's foot, which is resting still on the edge of the bed.

"Mikita? What happened? Wait, how the hell did I end up in my room?" Ryo starts to ask.

"Why were in bed next to me! Do you have any idea how badly you caught me off guard!" yells Mikita as she climbs back onto the bed.

"Sorry, I guess I just sorta wandered in here late last night."

"Well…I need to go freshen up. Oh, and by the way."

"Yeah?"

"You look so cute and defenseless when you're asleep." Mikita teases as she walks out of the room and to the bathroom. Immediately following that remark Ryo's cheeks turn a light pink. Ryo regains his composure and walks to the kitchen area to get some food. He cant decide on anything so instead he got a glass of water and walked around the apartment for a few moments before he heard a knock at his door. He stops for a second and just looks at the door like an idiot. Whoever it is knocked again and this snapped Ryo out of his little stare into space long enough for him to walk to the door.

"Ryo-kun! Open the door. Its Yuuki~" She yells as she knocks on the door, this time with more force behind the knocks.

Slowly the door opens a few inches to reveal Ryo's face. "Sorry, can't let you in t the moment so please go away." He says quietly. At this Yuuki puffs up her cheeks and pushes past Ryo and into his apartment.

"Sooooo, why can't I be here? Did a girl, well let's face it Mikita is the only other girl you know besides me, spend the night here last night or something?" Yuuki asked as sly as possible. She looks over in time to see Ryo turn bright red and look down at the floor as quickly as possible.

"Yuuki just listen to me, it was for a good rea-" before he can finish his sentence the bathroom door opens up to reveal Mikita in a shirt and shorts of Ryo's and dripping wet hair. Mikita walks into the living room area and sees both Yuuki and Ryo staring at her.

"What's the matter with the two of you?" she asks cautiously, confused by the current situation.


	7. Chapter 7

~Ch.7~

The three of them all stand and stare at each other for a few moments, none of them knowing what to say next. Suddenly Yuuki decides to break the silence.

"Mikita, it looks like you need some clean clothes, why don't w go over to my place and get you some clean clothes. Come on!" yells Yuuki as she grabs Mikita's arm and drags her over to her home. In a matter of minutes Yuuki has Mikita stripped down to her undergarments and started looking through her closet for clothes that would fit Mikita. Mikita in the meantime was sitting all balled up in the corner of the room trying to cover her exposed skin as much as possible.

"I found the perfect outfit for you!" yelled Yuuki triumphantly.

Mikita just looked at Yuuki like she was crazy. "You look like a little kid who just used the toilet for the first time and is super proud of yourself." She stated blatantly. Without hesitation Yuuki grabs Mikita and forcibly puts the clothes on her. Ryo in the meantime is sitting in Yuuki's living room area trying to ignore the screams and thumps coming from the other room.

About ten minutes later both Yuuki and Mikita come walking out of the bedroom with Yuuki looking pleased and Mikita looking about ready to die.

"What did you do to her this time." demanded Ryo calmly.

"I got her some clean clothes." Replied Yuuki sweetly.

"Then why does she look like she just got sexually harassed by you again?"

"I'm offended! I did no such thing!"

Ryo calmly walks over and takes Mikita's hand in his own. "Come on, we're leaving." He gently tugs on her hand, motioning her to follow him. Mikita looks at him for a second and then follows behind him silently. Once they are back in Ryo's apartment Ryo shuts the door behind Mikita. The two just stand there for a moment before Mikita looks and realizes that they are still holding hands. Embarrassed she quickly snatches her hand back and abruptly turns away from Ryo, trying to hide the redness appearing on her cheeks. While she wasn't paying attention Ryo walked out of the room. Mikita turns around minutes later to realize Ryo is gone. She noticed him in the kitchen and decides to go see what he is up to.

"What are you doing?" she asked curiously.

"Making some tea. You want some?" he answered her nonchalantly.

"No thank you. What day is it today?"

"Sunday. Which means there is school tomorrow. Are you that eager to go home?"

"No! I was just curious geez." Yells Mikita as she puffs out her cheeks like a little kid.

"I can walk you home in a little while if you want."

"Thanks but no thanks, I have somewhere I need to stop by before I head home, what time is it?"

"It's almost 3 o'clock, why?"

"Crap I gotta get outta here. I'll see you tomorrow at school." Mikita says as she rushes to get her things and head out the door. She looks back at Ryo and opens her mouth to say something, but hesitates and just turns and runs out the door. After she rushes out of the building she makes her way towards the park to give back the jacket she borrowed the night before. Once she reaches the park she looks around and notices a girl who looks familiar standing straight up on top of the tall jungle gym. As she watches the girl she notices rabbit ears on top of her head. "No way." She stutters, astonished by what she sees. She takes this chance and looks to watch and see if he ears move or twitch or anything that proves that they are real.

"I know you're down there. You can't hide from me ya know." Yui yells down at Mikita, causing her to jump in surprise.

"So they **_are_** real. I thought so." Mikita yells back.

Before long Yui jumps down and joins Mikita on the ground. For a moment the two just stare at each other, then Yui decides to start the conversation.

"I showed you my ears and tail, now you show me yours." She demanded immediately.

"Alright. Whatever." Sighs Mikita, then she slowly reveals her fox ears and tail. For a moment she stands there with her eyes closed, concentrating on something, then she slowly opens her eyes. Yui just stares at Mikita.

"Were you born that way? 'Cuz I sure wasn't."

Confused Mikita answers her, choosing her words carefully. "I've had this for as long as I can remember. I don't think there was ever a time where I didn't have this. What about you?"

"I was perfectly normal until about 5 years ago when _they_ came and took me from my home, killing all my family in the process. I'm all alone in the world now." Yui answered before looking down at the ground. "Anyway, away from all the sad talk, did you bring my jacket?"

Mikita simply replies by pulling the jacket out of the bag she was carrying with the torn up kimono in it as well. "It was very kind of you to lend your jacket to me, a total stranger." Mikita slightly laughs at calling herself a total stranger.

"Hey, whatever. We're kinda the same so it's no big deal." Yui says nonchalantly. "Plus I didn't want to just leave you to fend for yourself, you seemed pretty scared of something."

Mikita jumped a little. Hesitantly she looked Yui in the eyes. As they looked each other in the eyes Yui realized that Mikita didn't want to talk about what happened. With quick thinking she changed the subject.

"So, what school do you go to?" She asked trying to change the subject.

"The local high school just a few blocks away. Izumi academy, it's a really nice school, minus the fact about the uniform skirt being a little short for my liking." Mikita nervously laughed after mentioning the skirt.

"Sounds nice. I go to Seiwa academy. It's okay I guess, not the greatest." Yui explains as though she is bored.

"Seiwa? Isn't that a middle school?" Mikita mentions as she thinks about it for a moment.

Yui looks down in embarrassment. "I'm a third year in middle school (8th grade), don't make fun of me." Yui slightly puffed up her cheeks much like little kids do. Mikita stares for a moment before lightly smiling at her.

"If it makes you feel any better this is my first year of real school. I've never been before now. I have no clue how things work or what I'm supposed to do." She laughed at herself realizing how stupid she made herself sound.

"Well I better be out of here. I have places to be. I'll see you around Mikita." Hollered Yui as she slowly ran out of the park.

For a moment Mikita just stands there before finally walking and making her way back to her apartment. After walking the few blocks to her apartment she walks up to the door and slowly enters her apartment, looking around cautiously to make sure there are no strange or suspicious people around. After looking around a little she walks in and goes to change clothes. Once finished with that she walks back to the living room area and flops down on the couch with a loud sigh.

"What's wrong with me lately…whenever I'm around Ryo I get a tight feeling in my chest." Mikita sighs once more before burying her face in the couch cushions.

After a few hours Mikita rolls over and manages to roll right off the couch. After a moment of laying on the floor she hastily sits up, her face red with annoyance. "Why the hell do I keep falling off of beds and couches!?" She stands up and stomps all the way to the kitchen to get a drink. As she's taking a drink she looks out the window by the sink, looking out at the starry night sky. Suddenly something catches her eye. There is some movement in the tree right outside her bedroom window, scared it might be the man from before she runs to her room to make sure the window is locked. As she rushes into her room she hears a loud thump as something hits the floor in her room, she freezes in her tracks and slowly makes her way to her bedroom door. Cautiously she takes hold of the doorknob and opens the door. She stands in the doorway shocked at what she finds.

~Ch.7 End~

Yay! Im finally done with this! It turned out a lot better than I was expecting lol Hope you enjoy this chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

~Ch.8~

Mikita stands in the doorway of her bedroom and just stares in shock, laying on her floor facedown is a boy, well more like teenager, that looks about her age sitting on the floor cross-legged with his back to her.

"Damn, I wasn't expecting to fall into someone's bedroom." He sighs as he stands and brushes himself off.

Mikita clears her throat, making her presence known. Slowly he turns to face her with a surprised look on his face. The two stand there and stare at each other for a moment before he decides to break the silence.

He clears his throat before speaking. "Uh, hey."

Mikita looks at him for a moment, looking at his odd bright red hair and deep blue eyes, she shakes her head slightly before replying to him. "Why exactly are you in my room? Who are you."

He begins to look uncomfortable and scratches the back of his head. "My name is Kaede. I didn't mean to 'fall' in like this. I really have no reason to be here, I was just…strolling…when I sorta came popping in." he laughs a little nervously.

"Well if you have no reason to be here then leave, and make sure to use the front door and not the window this time." Mikita sighs and walks out of the doorway and towards the front door of her apartment. Kaede looks at her as she walks away and after a second starts to follow close behind her. Once she reaches the door she quickly turns around and bumps into Kaede, causing her to stumble backwards a little. Kaede looks down at her for a moment before looking away. Ignoring his reaction Mikita turns back and opens the door and stands to the side of it. "You can leave now. Thank you."

Keade looks at her for a moment before walking out the door. "This is good-bye since I'll probably never see you again."

"Whatever just leave already." Mikita gives him a cold stare. Kaede walks out of the apartment and Mikita slams the door behind him. She walks back to her bedroom and changes into her pajamas, dark red silk pants and a button-up shirt, and proceeds to go and lay on her bed. After a few minutes there is a loud noise that startles Mikita, causing her to fall off her bed, again. She sits up off the floor and growls in frustraition. She hastily gets up off the floor and walks out of her apartment to see whats going on. Once out on the walkway outside her front door she is caught off guard by a gust of wind, causing her silvery to blow right into her face. She takes a few steps and grabs onto the fencing along the edge of the walkway. She looks around to see where the noise are coming from and notices the same guy from earlier, Kaede, fighting something. Curious, Mikita runs back to get some shoes and a light jacket from her apartment before she locks up her apartment and rushes towards the fight. Once close enough she hides behind a corner and peeks around to see what's going on between the two. She gasps as she notices it's the winged man from before that is engaged in a fight with Kaede. Without thinking she steps a little closer to get a better view of the battle. In the midst of the battle she notices that Kaede isn't using his right arm and is starting to get injured easily. She crouches down and covers her ears, too scared to run and hide. Suddenly she hears a loud cry of pain and as she looks in the direction it came from something comes flying towards her and knocks her to the ground. As she hits the ground she screams, scared that it's the man with wings trying to hurt her again. She squeezes her eyes shut and starts to slightly tremble. After a moment of feeling like time stopped the thing that landed on her turns out to be Kaede.

"Kaede?!" She sits up and realizes that he is covered in blood, his own blood to be precise. Panic stricken she lightly shakes Kaede hoping to wake him up. "Kaede, come on wake up please!" She lightly slaps his cheeks, causing him to groan a little. Mikita sighs with relief as Kaede slowly opens his eyes and looks up at her.

"It's you again, what are you doing here, it isn't safe." He whispers as he tries to sit up, only to be stopped by Mikita.

"Don't move so much, you're badly injured." She whispers as she places her hands gently on his shoulders. She looks at Kaede with sorrowful eyes, only to be caught off guard by the winged man yelling a threat.

"Kaede. Come on out and finish what you started! Are you that scared of me!" the man laughs menacingly before finally flying away.

Once it's safe Mikita helps Kaede stand up and she slowly helps him back to her apartment. All through the walk Kaede is half conscious and stumbling like a drunkard. It was also a huge hassle getting him up the little flight of stairs that lead to her apartment, Kaede fell twice, taking Mikita down with him one of the times. Once inside she carefully sits him down on her couch and runs to grab some towels and bandages and other medical supplies. When she returns she finds Kaede sitting on the couch still and looking towards the front door cautiously.

"Hold still while I clean up your wounds." Cooed Mikita as she kneeled on the ground in front of him. Gently she took a wet wash cloth and cleaned up some of his wounds and bandaged up his arms. After a while of cleaning the blood off him she walked back to the kitchen to wash the blood off the washcloth. Once she was done with that she walked back to where Kaede was only to find him standing by the window looking for something. She slowly walks up next to him without him noticing.

"So what are you looking for?" She asked only to startle him out of his concentration. Without warning he turns and pins her to the ground. She gasps lightly before looking up at him straight in the eye.

"What do you think you're doing? I didn't mean to startle you." She looks at him innocently. He quickly stands up and turns away from her.

"I'm sorry…I'm just not very used to people being around me, I've been alone for so long that this is kind of odd for me to be around someone else." She laughs lightly before turning to face her. She smiles a little at Kaede.

"Don't worry about it, I'll just be careful not to sneak up on you anymore." She giggles softly and goes to sit on the couch. Kaede Watches her for a moment before walking over and sitting next to her on the couch with a sigh. After a few moments of awkward silence there is a loud explosion heard just outside, causing the room to shake and Mikita to slightly scream in surprise.

"W-what the hell just happened?" She gets up and walks towards the window to look and see what caused the explosion. Kaede suddenly steps in front of Mikita, blocking her way to the window.

"It's not safe, stay inside, I'll go check it out." He turns to leave the apartment and investigate, only to be stopped by a gently hand grabbing his arm, stopping him dead in his tracks.

"If it's not safe then you shouldn't go either." Mikita looks at him sternly, trying to keep him from going out and getting hurt again. He looks at her surprised for a moment before turning away and yanking his arm from her grip.

"I'm doing this to keep you safe, don't try and stop me from going out there." With that he quickly exits the apartment and heads out into the night to check and see what caused the explosion.

~Ch.8 end~

I'm back! :D Had writers block and stuff so I'm posting 3 chapters now xD


	9. Chapter 9

~Ch.9 ~

Mikita stood there and watched as he left, worried he would get himself hurt again. After a few moments she makes up her mind and puts some shoes on and goes to follow Kaede. She quickly makes her way away from the apartment in the direction that Kaede went. She runs down the road, breathing heavily, the cool night keeping her from sweating too much as she runs on ahead. Finally she comes upon the little park she knows very well. She slowly makes her way through the gates and towards the line of trees. She stops and looks at the trees, worried as to what's on the other side of them.

"This is insane." She sighs and slowly walks through the trees, heading to a large opening in the middle of the woods. She carefully takes quiet steps and tries to be sneaky so that she won't get caught by anyone, or anything for that matter. To stay hidden she quietly climbs up into a tree and stays still and quiet as can be. After a few minutes of observing her surroundings she notices Kaede calmly walking through the forest below her looking for something. She shrinks back into the leaves a little more, only to make a rustling sound. She freezes and hopes that Kaede won't notice, but it's too late. Out of nowhere a knife comes shooting right past her and lands in the tree trunk next to her. She stifles a scream, only to lose her footing and fall out of the tree. She closes her eyes, not wanting to see the ground rushing at her as she falls. Before she hits the ground Kaede manages to catch her right before she hits the ground. He sighs loudly as he stands back up from the crouching position he was in.

"I told you it wasn't safe to leave, why are you following me?" He looks down at her somewhat irritated.

"Well..curiosity got the best of me." She laughs half-heartedly. "By the way, mind putting me down now?" With another sigh he sets he down on the ground gently.

"Now. Go back home." He slightly glares at her, almost trying to scare her away. Gently he turns her around and starts to guide her towards the park gates, forcibly making her walk in the direction he wants. "You don't want to see what's going to happen around here soon." He looks down at the ground, his eyes shadowed by his hair. She slips out of his grasp and walks a few paces ahead before turning to look at him.

"You may not realize it but I'm perfectly capable of handling myself in odd situations. I don't need someone watching out for me constantly." Mikita stood there a moment with her hands resting in her hips, eyeing Kaede sternly. She stares at him and waits for him to say something. He sighs loudly and scratches the back of his head.

"Look, just please go home. I don't want you getting hurt alright?" He looks up at her somewhat sadly, trying to get his point across that she shouldn't be here. She looks at him and frowns a bit before sighing lightly in defeat.

"Fine, fine I'll head out of here and back to my house, you're welcome to come by after you get done with whatever it is you're doing here." She turns and waves at him behind her. "The spare key to the apartment is hidden just above the doorway, feel free to come by." She puts her hand back down and jogs out of the park and back home. Kaede stands there for a moment and watches as she leaves, chuckling lightly as she tells him to feel free to come over whenever. He watches and makes sure she is gone before turning and walking off into the darkness.

The door closes, followed by a loud sigh. Mikita walked into her home and trudged over to her couch, falling onto it and groaning a bit out of frustration. "Kaede is such a jerk. I don't get why he doesn't think I can handle myself." She sits up and puffs her cheeks up like a little kid. "I'm not weak, I'm part fox dammit!" She closes her eyes as her ears and tail pop out. She lays back down on the couch and closes her eyes, managing to fall asleep, her ears and tail still visible. After about an hour the door rattles and a key turns in the lock, a soft clicking sound being heard. The door opens slowly and Kaede sneaks into the apartment, making sure to be quiet so that he won't wake Mikita up if she is asleep. He takes off his boots and walks into the living room, planning to just relax and sleep on the couch. As he approaches the couch he hears Mikitas' soft breathing as she sleeps on the couch. He gets closer and looks to see if she really is asleep and stands stock still for a moment, caught off guard by the sight of her ears twitching a bit and her tail swaying lightly in her sleep. He stands there and watches he for a moment before sighing lightly and crouching down next to her. He smiles softly at her and lightly sets his hand on her head and runs his hand over her hair, careful to not wake her up.

"So this is why you said you can handle yourself…" He whispers softly, almost inaudible. He closes his eyes, his hand still running along the top of her head, and smiles. "It's amazing how you aren't afraid of me, even after I fell in here through your bedroom window." He chuckles softly and opens his eyes again, watching how her ears twitch a bit as he speaks low and soft to her. She rolls over and groans a bit, now laying face to face with him, and slowly starts to wake up. He smiles and stands up, careful to be quiet, and walks out of the room and to the kitchen. After a few minutes Mikita sleepily walks into the kitchen, too sleepy to realize her ears and tail are still visible.

"How long have you been here? And how long was I asleep?" She rubs hers eyes a bit, trying to wake up a little more. She walks over and gets up on the kitchen counter and sits there, about eye level with Kaede. Her tails sways around behind her, and she sits there quietly, still unaware that he can see her ears and tail. He smiles and walks around to the other side of the counter so that he is standing right behind her and gently reaches forward and grabs her tail, causing her to yelp and jump off the counter, grab her tail, and turn around to face him, hiding her tail behind her protectively. She looks at him for a moment, watching him curiously as he stands there and looks at her smiling a bit. She takes a few hesitant steps back before turning and rushing out of the room. He sighs lightly and jumps over the counter with ease, taking off after her before she can leave the apartment or get very far away. He runs ahead of her and blocks the front door, keeping her from escaping. "G-get out of my way…" She growls lowly at him, sounding hostile, but at the same time scared. His expression softens and he takes a small step forward, hoping to be able to get a little closer to the scared girl standing in front of him.

"Don't be scared." His voice low and soft, calm and caring. She looks up at him, tears visible in the corners of her bright red eyes and shaking slightly. He reaches out, causing her to flinch a bit. He gently rests his hand on top of her head, careful to not crush her fluffy fox ears. "I won't hurt you. I may not seem like the nicest guy in the world, but I wouldn't ever hurt someone like you." He removes his hand from her head, leaving her standing there blushing lightly. She shakes her head side to side and walks away from him and back to the couch.

She lays down and looks over towards him and her expression saddens a bit. "You…you won't tell anyone about this…will you?" She looks off to the side away from him. He chuckles softly and comes and sits on the ground next to the couch and looks at her, smiling once again.

"You have nothing to worry about, I won't tell a soul about this." He pauses for a moment before leaning forward and lightly kissing her forehead.

~Ch.9 end~

Okay! So I have been M.I.A. for a while on here but I'm back! I had a major case of writers block annnnnddddddddd school and clubs to worry about. But I am back and shall be updating my story a lot more often now :D Thanks to whoever reads this for, well, reading this story hehe Reviews are appreciated!


	10. Chapter 10

~Ch.10~

Her face reddens and she quickly sits up, hiding her face from him, and rubs her forehead. "W-what was that for, idiot." She gets up from the couch and stands straight in front of him, looking somewhat angry. He scoots back a little, not wanting to get hit for simply kissing her forehead.

"C-calm down. No need to get mad." He laughs a little nervously, hoping to get her to calm down a bit. She turns abruptly to walk out of the room, but before she can get very far Kaede reaches out and grabs her wrist, stopping her in her tracks. He gently pulls her closer to him and makes her sit on the ground in front of him. "It's so weird…" He sighs heavily and looks down towards the ground to keep from making eye contact with her. She sits there quietly and watches him curiously, wondering if he's going to say anything else.

"What are you talking about?" She whispers quietly, not sure if she should've said anything to him. She looks off to the side nervously, wondering if he's going to say anything to her. After a moment she sighs and tries to stand up, only to be held in place by Kaede's hand still on her wrist. She looks at him and tilts her head curiously, her ears twitching a bit. "Kaede…what's wrong?" She asks him quietly, hoping to get an answer out of him for once. Without warning he reaches forward, his hand gently cupping the back of her neck, and pulls her closer into a gentle hug. She blushes brightly and tries to squirm her way out of his arms, only to feel his grip tighten a bit. She stops moving around and sits there quietly, her arms at her sides, not sure what to do. She suddenly feels him flinch a bit and leans away from him trying to get a look at his face. "Kaede, please tell me what's wrong…" She watches him for a moment before standing up, making sure he wasn't hanging onto her hand anymore. She leans over and lightly lays her hand on his head, much like a mother would to her child. "Okay, you don't need to say anything if you don't want to so don't worry." She smiles at him and stands up straight, turning to go into the kitchen. She makes some tea for herself and after a while she walks back into the living room, only to find Kaede had crawled up on the couch and had fallen asleep. She sighs lightly and went to go get a blanket for him from her room. She came back and lightly laid the blanket across him, making sure he was covered up completely by it. She sits down on the floor in front of the couch and watches him sleep for a few minutes before reaching forward and lightly petting his head, smiling gently at him. Without meaning to she manages to fall asleep on the floor right in front of the couch, her tail sways lightly as she sleeps happily.

The next morning Kaede is the first to wake up, sitting up and noticing the blanket laid across him while he was asleep. He smiles a bit and swings his legs over off the couch to get up, but stops just before his feet touch the ground, noticing Mikita asleep on the floor, curled up in a little ball, tail swaying lazily behind her. Watching her for a moment to make sure she's good and asleep he sits there quietly, making sure she's truly asleep before standing up and stretching. He walks off to the kitchen to make some coffee or tea or whatever she has in her home, already acting like he lives there. He sits down at the table in the kitchen with a cup of black coffee, looking out a nearby window at the bright blue sky and few puffy white clouds that dotted it. He zones out while watching the sky and sits there, his coffee slowly cooling off on the table next to him. Without him realizing it someone sneaks up behind him quiet as a mouse and pounces on him, slender, skinny arms proceed to wrap around his neck. He freezes for a moment before realizing who it was. "Good morning foxy." He says calmly, though surprised on the inside, wondering what's gotten into her all of a sudden. She takes her arms away from his neck and steps back a bit, smiling at him.

"I'm glad to see you're doing better than last night…I was really worried about you…" She looks down a bit. He turns around in his chair to face her, his eyes widening a bit after hearing that she was worried about him. He smiles at her and stands up, grabbing his cup of luke-warm coffee from the table in the process, and walks over to her. He lightly lays his hand on her head and gently pets her like a dog, chuckling a bit and walking past her, stopping for a moment at the doorway before going into the living room. "I'm fine, no need to worry about me so much." He leaves the kitchen without another word, leaving Mikita standing there by the table, blushing lightly. She shakes her head a bit and walks out of the kitchen as well and heads down the small hallway that leads to the bathroom. "I'm going to take a shower so don't even think of coming down this hallway!" She yells at him before going into the bathroom turning the water on full force. Kaede sits there on the couch, hearing the water in the shower running made him feel oddly uncomfortable and nervous in a way. He stands up and shakes his head a bit and quietly talks to himself. "W-what the hell is wrong with me…why do I always get like this around her, she's just a girl…a simple friend that I've made." He sat back down on the couch and took the free time to think about what's been going on with him lately. Without meaning to he begins to think of Mikita, her smile, her laugh, even when she gets angry and her face goes red. He chuckles lightly before realizing something. He feels an attraction to Mikita. His face goes red and he shakes his head furiously. "No, no, no! I can't let this happen! I don't deserve to develop feelings towards someone!" He groans loudly, just as Mikita walks out of the bathroom, dressed in a tank top and a knee length red skirt, towel drying her hair. She walks into the living room and quietly watches him for a moment before quietly speaking up. "Um…what's with all the groans?" She asks him curiously, walking around to sit on the couch next to him. He sits there and gently shakes his head before looking at her and smiling gently.

"It's nothing, don't worry." He leans back against the couch and sighs, his arms acting like a pillow behind his head. Mikita sits there and watches him in the corner of her eye, wondering what is wrong with him right now. She sighs lightly and tucks her knees close to her chest and rests her chin on her knees, bored and wanting to go walk around town a little. She smiles as she comes up with an idea. She jumps off the couch and stands directly in front of Kaede. He looks up at her questioningly, his eyebrows scrunching together a bit, and sighs. "What's with the sudden look of confidence?" he asks her curiously. Suddenly she takes hold of his hands and pulls him up from the couch. "W-what the hell are you planning?" He cocks his eyebrows at her curiously while she just stands there and smiles at him. Gently she tugs at his hands and starts to lead him towards the front door of her apartment.

"I had a fun idea. I wanted to take you around town and get out of this apartment for a while, get some fresh air." She smiles at him, hoping he won't mind going around town for a while with her. He stands there quietly for a moment before smiling at her.

"Sounds like a fun idea, Mikita." He says quietly, saying her name in a way that made her blush lightly. She smiles brightly, causing him to chuckle softly at her cute reaction. He stretches a bit before walking over by the door to put his boots on, having been days since he last put them on his feet. He stands up and looks back at her, holding out his hand for her to take. "Well? Are you coming or what?" He smiles at her sweetly. She simply nods her head and gently takes hold of his hand, putting on the ballet flats she always keeps by the door, and the two walk out of the apartment to have a nice enjoyable day together around town.

~Ch. 10 End~

~~~~~Author Note!~~~~~~~~

Alrighty so I've managed to get enough time to update the story again and not too far apart from the last chapter I posted! YAY! Thank you to all my fellow readers, I hope you are enjoying this story so far, I just have one request, I am going to bust my butt to write up chapter 11 but before I post I am simply going to ask that I get at least _**3**_ **_REVIEWS!_** before I update this story again, I want to make sure there are actually readers and that I'm not just posting this for no reason. THANK YOU -RenaMakoto2012


	11. AUTHOR ALERT

Ok so I haven't updated Running in months...I feel kind of bad about it but I warned everyone who's read it that I will not update until I get at least 3 reviews.

You people have dissapointed me..

I guess by the way the reviews aren't coming it makes it seem like no one likes my story.

No more updates on the actual story.

I'm done.

I feel as though it was pointless for me to even try making my own story.

Maybe I shouldn't be writing my own stories anymore...

I am going on leave until someone starts showing an interest in my work.

Good-bye.

~RenaMakoto2012


	12. Chapter 11

~Ch.11~

Mikita walks a few steps ahead of Kaede, pointing out little things every once in a while that she thinks he might find interesting. He walks slowly behind her, truly enjoying himself on the nice relaxing walk with her. After a while they manage to come across the little convenience store that Ren works at. Mikita stands outside the doors for a moment, feeling oddly nervous bout seeing Ren and bringing Kaede in with her, knowing that she's about to get interrogated. She steps forward a bit when suddenly the motion-censored doors swing open in front of her and she sighs heavily before walking inside the store.

"Ren are you here?" She yells, seeing if her friend is anywhere to be found. Quietly Kaede walks up next to Mikita and looks around, wondering whom Ren is. Suddenly Mikita is tackled to the ground and the familiar little chibi is sitting on her back while she is face down on the floor. She struggles for a moment before finally sitting still and sighing loudly.

"I give up now get off of me." She growls as she stays laying on the floor with Ren still sitting on her back. He sits there for a moment and thinks before jumping off of her, letting her finally stand back up off of the ground of the convenience store. She stretches a bit and playfully walks over and punches Rens' arm. He jumps back from her and laughs like a maniac.

"What was that for Mikita? I was just playing around with you like always." He rubs his arm where she punched him and smiles. She huffs lightly and rests her hands on her hips, somewhat irritated by Ren. She turns back towards Kaede and smiles apologetically, hoping that Ren won't bug him.

After a few minutes Mikita sits on the counter next to the cash register, seeing as no one was anywhere to be found in the store at the moment. Kaede walks around the store, looking around at all the different items located on the shelves. While he is doing that the front door chimes, and in walks Yui. Mikita looks over at her and immediately runs over to her, enveloping her in a tight hug. "Yui, it's been so long!" She cries happily.

Yui lightly hugs her back. "It has been a while, how have you been doing?" Both girls part and look at each other smiling, having their own little conversation in their own little world. In the meantime Ren and Kaede are standing off in the background confused. After a few minutes of small talk the two girls turn towards Ren and Kaede, explaining how they met and befriended each other a while back (in ch.6). Mikita looks up at the clock hanging on the wall and sighs. "Well Kaede and I have to get going, see you guys later!" Mikita waves at Ren and Yui before grabbing Kaede's hand and leading him out of the little convenience store. Once out and about a block away from the store Kaede stops Mikita in her tracks.

"Why did you want to leave there so soon? I thought those two were your friends." He asks her curiously, wondering what was wrong.

"It was nothing I just wanted to be able to show you around town a little more before the day ends." She smiles at him, trying to assure him that that was the only matter. Without much of another thought she quickly grabbed his hand and dragged him along behind her. "So, is there anything you want to see or anywhere you want to go to?" She looked back at him and watched him curiously, waiting for him to answer. He thought for a moment before looking at her and showing a hint of a smile.

"If you don't mind I would like to go explore a little on my own and then maybe in an hour or so meet back up here with you. I get the feeling that there's something here that's a danger to you and everyone else in this town, even me." He locks eyes with her and waits for a response, wanting to get away for a while to see if he can find the source of the ominous feeling. She blinks a few times in surprise before simply smiling and nodding her head.

"If you really want to you can go explore on your own, I'll just go to a café or something while I wait to meet back up with you." She finally lets go of his hand and takes a step back, loosely folding her hands together behind her back. She slowly turned around now facing away from him, and sighed lightly. As she stood there her long, wavy, silver hair blew gently in the light breeze that had started to pick up. Kaede watched her and stood still, almost as if he was frozen in place. To him she looked almost like an angel in that moment, the sun shining brightly, reflecting off her silver hair, her silvery hair blowing gently in the breeze, and even her stance made her seem almost angelic. He quickly decided to shake off the thoughts that flooded his mind and coughed a bit, trying to regain his cool composure. Without a moment's hesitation he turned and began walking off in the opposite direction from where Mikita stood, leaving her all by herself. After standing there for a moment she smiled and walked off in the direction of the specific café she wanted to pay a visit to. As Mikita walked along towards the café she was unaware of the set of eyes that were watching her every move from afar.

"She's all alone now…" Said the voice to themselves. "This is perfect."

...

...

...

...

Author note!

Ok so I haven't updated this in forever because I didn't feel the need to seeing as I thought no one was really reading it. However thanks to my one fan who posted a review on my last update I am now finally wanting to work one this story once again. Yes this chapter is a little shorter than some of my other ones, but hey at least I updated it.^^ Spread the word and get others out there to read this! xD

-RenaMakoto2012


End file.
